


The Truth About Their Love

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The X-Files
Genre: Afterlife, Bilbo is in Valinor, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mithril, Mulder Wants to Believe, Mystery, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Pining, Scully is A Skeptic, Spoilers for The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings References, Thorin Died, Thorin Is Very Secretive, Thorin is in Mahal's Halls, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: This story takes place during the making of the Hobbit movies. Thorin, Fili and Kili died per the events of the Hobbit book, and are still in Mahal’s Halls where Tolkien left them. Fili and Kili get word that these movies are being made on Earth. As every year interest in the Hobbit trilogy increases among the Dwarves in the Halls, some begin to examine the complex mystery of Thorin’s feelings for Bilbo, in light of the movies and their own knowledge of the dwarf in question.Meanwhile, on Earth, Mulder and Scully, passionate fans of the Hobbit book and observant viewers of the movies, ponder and debate whether Bagginshield is real. One of them is more invested in finding out the truth than the other...This story is my personal love letter to all those who made Bagginshield possible.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 55
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

_Earth, Dec. 2011_

“Hey, Scully,” said Mulder as he took a first sip of his morning coffee while glancing at a particular newspaper clipping that lay on his office desk. “Something interesting caught my attention earlier. A certain book that you and I know well, that we - quite exceptionally - share a passion for, is going to be made into movies!”

“Which book? Could it be _How To Perform Ten Autopsies in One Day and Still Eat Your Dinner_?” asked Scully.

Mulder smiled indulgently. “No. _The Hobbit_.”

“Oh yeah... Your favorite book since you were a ”wee lad“, as I recall.”

“Precisely. Anyway, the first movie is going to come out a year from now. I am curious to see how the relationship between the two main characters will play out on screen.”

“They had a relationship? Do tell,” said Scully, always prepared to be bewildered in Mulder’s presence.

“Well... I’ve always thought that there was more between Thorin and Bilbo than Tolkien let on,” said Mulder.

“Like what? You don’t mean romance, do you?”

Mulder gave her a giddy look. “I’ve never been able to figure out what it was. It is possible that Tolkien was sowing some seeds of love between them.”

“Look, Mulder, I know X-files these days are hard to come by, and settling into our boring domestic life is not really doing it for you, but this... I like the _Hobbit_ book just as much as you do, and know it inside and out. Believe me, there is no romantic love in it.”

“Bilbo and Thorin always read like an odd puzzle to me. Bilbo didn’t marry, was obsessed with his adventure for what we know of the rest of his life. Thorin as a Dwarf can love only once, and Tolkien says he had no wife... So there was _potential_ for love between them to grow. I want to know if it did. Maybe it did, and Tolkien just didn’t tell us. Do you see how interesting this is?”

“I suppose it _could_ be interesting,” said Scully. “But this reasoning aplies to any two characters who have stayed single all their life. You can pick Bilbo and Gandalf and wonder if there was any love between them that Tolkien secretly knew about.”

“That aside,” Mulder continued, “in many Tolkien writings you get a clear idea of how it ends for the characters, especially if they had an important role. Thorin and Bilbo are left in a kind of limbo. I mean, sure, we know one is dead and the other sailed to Valinor, but beyond that? It feels like the end of their story has not yet been written.”

“And why is that? Because neither of them ended up with a partner? There are other things in life... or afterlife, or whatever,” said Scully, looking slightly bored.

“I see clues in Tolkien’s text that indicate that at least Thorin was in love with Bilbo. But he never said it. Maybe Tolkien tried to say it for him.”

“You can’t just go looking for ”clues“. This is not an X-file, Mulder. If you want to get my attention, show me a scene that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“All right, Scully, I’ll play,” said Mulder, trying to pretend that he hadn’t been hoping for this all along. He pulled the _Hobbit_ book from one of his desk drawers - an old copy with many markings and notes made by a younger and just as passionate iteration of his self - and opened it towards the end. “There is a scene where Bilbo and the dwarves are walking through Erebor, and Bilbo complains about the place. There, Thorin says, _Don’t call my palace a nasty hole! You wait till it has been cleaned and redecorated!_ You see, Thorin was hoping Bilbo would stay in Erebor.”

“Maybe he just wanted to set an ignorant Hobbit straight about his kingdom. You take things too literally, Mulder.”

Mulder stared at her incredulously. “ _Me_? I don’t think so. What about the fact that when Bilbo gives the Arkenstone away, he calls it ”the heart of Thorin“? That’s the thing he has stolen, you see? The author must see where these two statements lead; he is trying to tell us something here.”

“Sophistry. The Arkenstone and Thorin’s heart are not identical. Bilbo is using a metaphor. He has stolen the Arkenstone, which he _calls_ “the heart of Thorin”. It doesn’t mean that it is. It is just a way to say that Thorin really values that stone.”

“Yeah, but Tolkien was a poet and narrator, not an impeccable logician,” said Mulder. “While he was aware he could not really draw the conclusion that Bilbo stole Thorin’s heart, the beauty and force of this argument must have not escaped him. Here’s another one. How about the fact that when Thorin is dying, he wants to see Bilbo?”

“So what? He did Bilbo wrong; he wants to apologize.”

“But he does more than apologize. He wants to tell Bilbo that he’s special.”

“This is just how _Tolkien_ viewed Bilbo, as someone special. He has other characters, such as Gandalf and Thranduil, praise him when they realize he is giving up his share of the treasure in order to prevent a war. At the end, Tolkien wants to show us that even a stubborn dwarf like Thorin, with his one-track mind obsessed with gold, has seen Bilbo’s true worth.”

“But Tolkien has already shown us that. We already know that Thorin thinks Bilbo is special.”

“Really? Where?”

“In the scene where Thorin gives Bilbo the mithril. Thorin is in gold madness during this scene, and yet is happy to part with an extremely valuable item. He wastes no time in doing so, either. It is odd, unless he...”

“It is not odd. He says something about payment. His madness comes and goes; this could be a favorable moment for him to make the first step towards paying Bilbo for his rendered services.”

“You might think so. Thorin does say, _Here is the first payment of your reward_. And we know that Bilbo’s reward was supposed to be one fourteenth share. But pay attention to what Thorin says in the scene on the ramparts, where he’s enraged that Bilbo gave away the Arkenstone. _For it [the Arkenstone] I will give one fourteenth share of the hoard in silver and gold [...] that shall be accounted the promised share of this traitor, and with that reward he shall depart._ He doesn’t say, “I’ve already given this traitor a super expensive mithril coat, so I will subtract that from his one fourteenth share.” If the armor _were_ part of the payment, Thorin would either ask for it back and promise a whole one fourteenth share, or let Bilbo keep it and promise to give less. Yet he doesn’t mention the mithril at all.”

“He _does_ mention it though, in the same scene,” Scully countered. “Right when he banishes Bilbo, he tells him to hurry, for although Bilbo is wearing armor, Thorin can shoot at his feet. Or something like that.”

“Very good, Scully. Tolkien is letting us know that Thorin has not simply _forgotten_ that he gave Bilbo the mithril. He has _not_ forgotten, but he’s not counting it as payment. Which only strengthens my opinion in this matter.”

“Which is what? Bring out your big guns, Mulder,” said Scully with an eye-roll.

“That it was not payment at all. It was a gift.”

Scully seemed impressed there for too brief a moment. “Mmm-hmm. So Thorin gifted him the mithril. Maybe it was a token of appreciation, because he grew to hold Bilbo in very high regard towards the end?”

Mulder looked very pleased. “I think you’re hitting closer to the truth, Scully.”

“But it’s not enough to make him in love.”

“But you see it was a gift.”

“Mm-maybe. It’s certainly the only example you gave that is not just little conjectures that sound like a fangirl’s wishful thinking.”

“Thanks, Scully,” said Mulder, with more fondness than gratitude at her high praise.

_Mahal’s Halls, same day_

In the Halls of Mahal, it was that day of the year, designated by the Maker himself, when all the dwarves got to do something utterly out of the ordinary. In each dwarf’s room there was a painting hanging on a wall that represented a world of that dwarf’s choosing. Every year on this day, removing the painting from the wall revealed an opening one could look through and view that world. And one did look through, for each dwarf was allowed to watch closely what was happening in a chosen place of their favorite world, for a few hours, after which the hole in the wall would be magically sealed until the same time next year.

Fili and Kili, the young warriors of Tolkien’s book _The Hobbit_ , who had bravely fought and died in the Battle of Five Armies along with their uncle, the great Thorin Oakenshield, had been in the Halls for many years now, where they were to dwell until the world was remade. This time may have seemed terribly long and boring for the two brothers if not for the above mentioned privilege that Mahal, their loving creator, had bestowed upon his children. Fili and Kili found that, of all the worlds available to watch, their choice as of late was one called Earth, and their favorite place on Earth was the FBI Headquarters in Washington, D.C., where two special agents worked, sometimes lived, and often times had heated disagreements.

It was this last point, as well as the topics of their conversations (well, and maybe Kili had a crush on Scully), that interested Thorin’s nephews. Mulder and Scully’s work always involved unresolved cases that no one else wanted to deal with, events bordering on the supernatural, whose explanation did not fit Earth’s standards. Fili and Kili loved the way Mulder and Scully went about examining their cases, one’s unusually creative leaps in thinking against the other’s unforgivingly scientific reasoning. But the best part was that most of those cases _remained_ unresolved, providing Fili and Kili with many days of pondering over the mystery still left in each case, thus making each year of their afterlife, if not pleasant, certainly much easier to bear.

Upon enjoying this year’s special day, Fili and Kili were surprised to find out that Mulder and Scully’s cases were dwindling, and that instead, a certain story called _The Hobbit_ was the subject of their conversation. You can imagine how great their surprise was, and as soon as their watching time was over they were eager to share the news with the most important dwarf in that story. Thus they barged into Thorin’s room with two big, enthusiastic grins.

“Uncle,” said Fili, “there’s something sensational happening on Earth as we speak! They’re making movies about us and our journey to Erebor!”

“We’ve just witnessed a conversation on this topic that was more than a little interesting,” said Kili.

“Whatever happened to those two FBI agents you usually watch?” asked Thorin. “Master Mulder and Mistress Scully, who dabble in unexplained phenomena?”

“We _have_ been watching them. And guess what: this year’s X-file is _you_ , Uncle,” said Kili with utmost satisfaction. “They were talking about _you_.”

Thorin laughed bitterly. “I can’t imagine. You two always say that I’m pretty easy to piece together. I’m no puzzle material.”

“It’s not just you,” Fili tried to clarify prudently. “It’s also the hobbit who travelled with our company. We’ve just watched a dispute over the relationship between the two of you.”

“To cut to the chase,” said Kili impatiently, ignoring his brother’s nervous gesturing, “the dispute was whether you were in love with our hobbit!”

“Do you want to give them a shout and tell them how it was?” Fili couldn’t resist adding, though he could ballpark the severity of their blunder.

They were pushing it; it was well-known that no one could reach out and actually be heard in another world. Fili and Kili, who had no notion of their uncle’s ever having been in love with anyone, were just hoping for a small bit of fun.

“I’m not in the mood for your silly jokes,” Thorin grumbled.

“Anyway,” said Fili, “this in-love business is nothing but wild speculation. I haven’t seen any evidence for it during our quest. You and the hobbit were just friends, nothing more.”

“But consider,” said Kili, always the one to tackle a riskier angle, “what if Thorin is just the kind of person who won’t give any indication about his feelings? Or... what if _his feelings themselves are a bit of a puzzle?_ ” he said with wide, intrigued eyes.

“All right. What if? That doesn’t prove anything,” said Fili with an impassable demeanor.

“No, it doesn’t. But it leaves room for interpreting his character... and certainly makes one eager to see how a certain Uncle will act in the movies...”

“Speaking of which, what do the film makers say?” asked Thorin. It was clear he was doomed to listen to this conversation for a long while.

“Nothing that we’ve heard. They’re probably keeping quiet on the subject.”

“How nice. Why don’t we take a page out of their book. Good night, boys,” and he showed them the door unceremoniously.

As he watched his nephews exit his room, Thorin sighed with great pain as the memories flooded his mind, along with new images he had just seen earlier that day. For Thorin’s less imaginative choice, for some years now, was, invariably, watching one place in Valinor, the Undying Lands of the Elves. His favorite location to watch was something akin to a hole in the ground, where there lived a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Today, Bilbo had been engaged in small activities: he smoked his pipe, watered the plants in his garden, took a walk with Frodo, cooked dinner, and settled down in his armchair for a bit of reading.

As newly-acquired memories of Bilbo mixed with old ones, Thorin marveled that new hope could still rise within him. In a land far away, the process of making a movie had been initiated, no doubt by some knowledgeable and sensible people. And two fans of the highest caliber were taking an interest in Thorin’s feelings. All those persons, each in their own way, may have inadvertently set the wheels in motion for something much bigger: the forging of a link betwen Bilbo and himself, after all these years. A connection that Thorin could bring himself to hope would reach and be felt on both sides. If Bilbo even remembered him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank two people who made this story possible in its current form:
> 
> JuniAsat, whose thoughtful exchange of comments with me about the detectability of Bagginshield inspired me to conceive this story, and
> 
> hobbitfan, whose valuable input encouraged me to take this story in an “inexplicably” awesome direction :))
> 
> I am very happy with how this is turning out! Thank you both so much!!!

_Earth, Dec. 2012_

The first _Hobbit_ movie had come out. The theaters were full and everybody was buzzing with excitement. Mulder and Scully waited a few days for the commotion to die down a bit before they went to see it themselves. Now they were back in Mulder’s office, sipping coffee and going over movie highlights.

“I thought there wasn’t supposed to be any hint of romance between Thorin and Bilbo,” grinned Mulder.

“There isn’t.”

“No? Not even in that hug scene? That was pretty intense.”

“Sure it was intense. They’ve just barely escaped with their lives. This is a turning point for them: Bilbo has proven himself, Thorin is now accepting him into his Company after harshly misjudging him. They are on their way to friendship after a rocky start. It’s all very dramatic, especially the way Thorin acts there," Scully rolled her eyes, "but I don’t detect any love.”

“It is very subtle, I grant you, and very difficult to place,” said Mulder.

“Love is not visible in either of them. Bilbo’s expression is first one of surprise; then he looks happy and relieved, which can be attributed to the fact that the Company members are reacting positively to the hug.”

“That’s all you have on Bilbo? I get the feeling his experience here is quite exhilarating. He is on a high.”

“Bilbo appears to be torn all throughout the movie. He’s not sure he wants to go on the adventure, then he’s not sure he wants to stay in the adventure. When Thorin hugs him, he is happy, but I would say still a bit reserved,” said Scully.

“Yeah, he’s the skeptic of the two,” said Mulder. “But Bilbo reaches a resolution there at the end. He was previously torn, because he missed his home, the place he left behind. After the hug, I think his concept of home changes entirely, and there is no more need for being torn.”

“So now he views Erebor as his home?”

“No, not Erebor. To him, home is a person now. The person in front of him. That person makes the adventure all worth it.”

“Uh-huh. Speaking of Thorin, I don’t see love in his expression either. He is only apologetic, and grateful that Bilbo saved his life.”

“Well, maybe a little too grateful,” said Mulder.

“He can be “a little too grateful”; it doesn’t mean anything. That Thorin looks to be a mess of contradictions at every corner. He can be really fierce, and charismatic, but he can also get really angry or have a serious meltdown, all in the span of ten minutes. If you want to go by him in discerning romance, good luck; he will change in the next moment,” said Scully dismissively. “For example, look at him in the Misty Mountains scene. That’s pretty insensitive of him to say that Bilbo should never have come. But not to worry, he’ll soften a few minutes later when he hears Bilbo leaving...”

“He talks like that because he is terrified at the prospect of Bilbo losing his life in this perilous journey. He _didn’t_ want Bilbo to join them. He hopes that Bilbo will turn around and go home.”

“Maybe he wants him to go home because instead of being useful, Bilbo is one more burden for him,” said Scully.

“Perhaps. Or maybe he’s already started to feel something special for him. Either way, when Bilbo doesn’t go home, but instead rejoins them after Goblintown, Thorin is very puzzled. That’s why he asks, _W_ _hy did you come back_ _?_ He knows he tried to get Bilbo to go back home, or to Rivendell, which he saw Bilbo liked. He is wondering what he missed. And when Bilbo delivers his answer, Thorin knows he is in trouble. He is falling in love.”

“That sounds like something right out of a soap opera. He cared about Bilbo all along, but instead of being nice to him he acted like a jerk-face, in the hope that he would save both of them the heartbreak! Boo-hoo! And now that he realizes how heartfelt and generous Bilbo is, the floodgates are open and Thorin can no longer deny his emotions! Sorry, Mulder. I’m not buying it.”

“It’s not like that. His feelings are more likely growing in a steady progression. Thorin seems to be big on loyalty. He has kept his oaken branch for so many years, since the battle of Moria. That shows _he_ is loyal himself. And he has said he values loyalty in others. I personally think that loyalty, in his case, could be a basis for falling in love, especially with someone who is consistently showing him his despite being under no obligation.”

“But Mulder, these are all speculations. As I said earlier, there is nothing in these characters’ expressions that shows that they are falling in love. Not even in Thorin’s.”

“I agree,” said Mulder while lifting a finger, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “This is precisely what’s puzzling: that the love is not tied to any of their expressions, and yet it is there. It’s something over and above them.”

He clicked a few times on his laptop, and a screenshot of The Hug popped on his screen. “Look at this picture. Normally love would be expressed as an emotion, visible on people’s faces or in their body language. Here we don’t even see their faces, but we know from other screenshots that Bilbo expresses surprise and then relief, and some happiness, while Thorin is grateful and apologetic. And while their bodies fit nicely together, there is nothing in them that expresses love, specifically, either. And yet, it’s in the air.”

“Mmm. Let me guess. It’s detectable only to a select few, you among them?”

“It is detectable. You either see it or you don’t.”

“If it’s in the air, you should be able to point to its location. Where is it? Where in the air?”

“I don’t know where it is. It’s... out there.”

“Where?” pressed Scully in a very severe tone.

“I can’t say exactly where. Maybe you can’t see it. Maybe you can only _feel_ it. An ineffable quality that comes with the viewer’s experience.”

“Well, I’m a viewer, and it’s not coming with mine,” said Scully. “But don’t let me stop your inquiries into the paranormal nature of love.”

“Good, because I was just about to ask, where is this quality coming from? The fact that we’re experiencing something that feels like love, even if we don’t see it?”

“Why do I have the feeling that you already have an answer?” said Scully.

“Because you know me all too well,” said Mulder, glossing over her sarcasm. “It’s possible that quality is there _because_ of Thorin. Because he is in love with Bilbo by now.”

“But if the love is not visible anywhere _on_ him, then it can’t be said to be coming from him at all! It’s more likely it’s coming from _you_ , because you _believe_ that he is in love. It’s all in your mind, Mulder.”

“Maybe you’re right, and it’s _not_ coming from him. Maybe it’s coming from Tolkien himself. Perhaps he really intended for these two guys to fall in love. Wherever he is, he surely knows that these movies are being made. Perhaps his spirit is directly intervening, showing us how Thorin fell in love with Bilbo and that by the time they reached the Carrock, he was deep in it.”

“So the love quality that you are blessed to perceive is actually Tolkien’s ghost, making an appearance in the air?”

Mulder smiled graciously. “Of course not. I’m only saying maybe Tolkien put it there. That _je ne sais quoi._ That would explain why it’s not visible. It’s an otherworldly quality.”

“More likely Tolkien is rolling in his grave,” said Scully. “Perhaps he would not mind if Bilbo and Thorin looked like they’re falling in love for one tiny second. Which they are not! But to say that his spirit is placing an ineffable quality on screen in the air around them, that’s really... out there, even coming from you. Forget for a minute whether there even _is_ such a thing as his spirit; surely he’d have better things to do with himself?”

“Not if he was really invested in their relationship all along,” said Mulder.

“Oh. So you’re saying he may have been a “closet shipper”?”

Mulder laughed. “I love how you tell it exactly like it is, Scully. I confess I don’t know what to say, though. Not yet. We need to wait and see how things play out in these movies.”

“All this speculation because of one hug, Mulder? People do hug, you know? Friends, acquaintances... even online it’s a thing now.”

“It’s all going to come to light now, you’ll see, Scully. Something I suspected long ago. Mark my words, nothing will be the same for them after this hug.”

“Or for us,” Scully lamented with a big yawn. “It’s going to be a loooong year.”

_Mahal’s Halls, same day_

On the same day, Fili and Kili watched _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ with great interest, joined by Balin, whom they’d managed to persuade it was worth his time. After also attending Mulder and Scully’s debate about The Hug, the brothers eagerly sought their uncle, who was once again lost in reverie and memories.

“All right, Thorin. We’ve just watched you and Bilbo locked in a hug of epic proportions,” said Fili.

“...mostly because you take up most of the screen in it,”, completed Kili.

Fili gave him a warning frown. “And apparently some people find it quite... romantic.”

“But the romance part of it is displayed via... unorthodox methods. It’s way too complex for us to understand. But oh, it’s there,” Kili said with a wink.

“Really?” asked Fili, unconvinced. “Or you’re just ready to believe whatever comes out of that Mulder’s mouth?”

“Not at all,” said Kili, who had his own views on the matter. “You know how I know the love is there? Because Uncle never hugs anybody.”

“In gloomier news, Thorin,” Fili continued, “it appears the hobbit is not entirely reciprocating. He is more reserved with his emotions, at least according to Agent Scully.”

“Which could be due to the fact that you’re all over the place and a walking mess...”

“Kili, could you shut up? Anyway, it was a nice hug, Uncle,” said Fili, and once again, Thorin knew he could be looking at a long night ahead of him.

“A hug,” he said absently. “What’s so special about this hug?”

“Well laddie,” Balin took a confident turn. “It’s _you_. It’s like all your shields are down.”

“Including your famous oaken branch, which you lose pretty much right before this hug,” said Kili.

At this, Balin’s eyes became fierce. “That is no coincidence if you ask me! I’ve known the great Thorin Oakenshield for a lifetime and some, and I can say one thing with utmost confidence: when all his shields are down, then, and only then, can his heart be opened.”

“...except _Bilbo_ becomes your shield, you see,” observed Fili.

“Hence you acquire the epic name of Bagginshield,” Kili chimed in looking very pleased. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone, even if it’s too good to keep secret.”

“That word is not in the movie. Don’t listen to him, Uncle!”

“We’ve never had such a moment,” said Thorin, turning to Balin. “There is no way for me to know how I would react. Who cares about a made-up hug shown on a screen, if it’s not the real thing?”

“But in your _heart_...” Balin said, scrutinizing Thorin closely and choosing his words carefully, while gently signalling Fili and Kili to leave the room. “Maybe you know something in your heart.”

Thorin looked down, thinking deeply, not even noticing his nephews departing.

“Balin,” he said unexpectedly, “I’ve never asked you this, but... You told me you visited Master Baggins after my death in the battle. Do you happen to know what he did with the mithril I gave him?”

“Everybody knows,” said Balin. “It’s part of the tale of the War of the Ring. He gave it to his nephew, Frodo.”

“I mean, before that,” said Thorin. “When Bil... when Master Baggins was still in the Shire. Did he mention the mithril at all when you saw him?”

“Oh. He loaned it to a museum,” said Balin. “That’s all I know about that time.”

“That’s that then,” said Thorin resolutely. “Thank you, Balin. Tell the boys I appreciate the update. I wish to end this conversation.”

“Maybe revisit it next year?” asked Balin hopefully as he made his way to the door.

The mithril shirt was a bit of an unexplained phenomenon in itself, for all that Thorin knew about the War of the Ring. Other dwarves had “subscribed” to that epic story and had been keen on following its developments every year, some watching for Sauron in Mordor, others for Frodo and his companions (or, as they would rather say, Gimli and his companions), others for Saruman in his black tower, and many of them for badass warrior Eowyn. They informed each other of every piece of the story and delighted in putting the puzzle together.

The mithril armor _had_ been present, to great effect, in the events that led to the destruction of the Ring. It was known that Frodo had worn it during the quest for Mount Doom, that he had lost it and regained it after Gandalf retrieved it from the Mouth of Sauron at the Black Gate. However, what became of the mithril after the War of the Ring remained a mystery, a truth that Thorin never gained access to. Did Bilbo and Frodo carry it with them across the Sea? If they did, why wasn’t it anywhere in sight?

He had watched Bilbo every year: first while the hobbit was still in Middle Earth, and now, while he lived in Valinor. When Bilbo was still in the Shire, it was clear that he enjoyed remembering his adventure with the dwarves; but whether he held any special feelings for any of them was impossible to detect. Thus, how Bilbo treated the small treasure that Thorin had given him became the only thing that could have made a difference, the only hope Thorin could hold on to. If what Balin said was true... If Bilbo didn’t value it enough to keep it in his own home, and all he did was loan it to a museum... Thorin laughed at his own stupidity. Of course, Bilbo had moved on with his life, not to suggest that he had ever been _stuck_ to begin with. Only he - Thorin - still dwelled on something that could never be...

“Thorin? Maybe revisit this next year?”

He shook his head, not knowing if in answer to this question or in dismissal of the hope he still felt within himself, and tried to hide his tears from Balin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Earth, Dec. 2013_

Mulder and Scully watched _The Hobbit 2_ twice in one day, first in the morning with fresh coffee in their system, then again after lunch, during which they purposely kept quiet about the movie lest they’d influence each other’s judgment prematurely. Now they were back in Mulder’s office, eyeing each other as if ready for a duel.

“All right, Scully, where do we start?” asked Mulder, looking down at a sizable set of notes he had taken during their second viewing. “The first thing that comes to my mind is that Bilbo and Thorin are much closer in this movie.”

“If by that you mean they’re in the same screenshot more often, then you’re right,” said Scully, reaching in her purse for her own notes. “I myself saw a nice friendship developing on screen. Admiration and respect, concern for one another, and a dose of protectiveness. But I’m all aflutter to hear what you saw instead.”

“I noticed some clues in their body language in Beorn’s house. For example, during that scene where Bilbo is checking out his Ring while the dwarves are sleeping. At some point he looks around and his gaze runs into Thorin, and he averts his eyes as if he’s startled.”

“That’s probably because Bilbo is still intimidated by him,” said Scully.

“I first saw him do this in _Hobbit 1_ , when Thorin walked into his home and Gandalf introduced them. When he did it then I too thought he was just intimidated. But here, this explanation doesn’t hold; they’ve been around each other long enough. Then he does it again in the morning, when Thorin motions him to go with Gandalf to meet Beorn. In that scene Thorin smiles fondly at him, so there’s no reason for Bilbo to feel intimidated. Yet he once again averts his eyes quickly, in a subconscious gesture, as if making contact with a much-too-close-majestic-dwarf is more than he can handle. Speaking of whom, Thorin does keep a commanding demeanor, but he’s more relaxed and...”

“Oh, Mulder. I don’t think I’m ready for this,” sighed Scully. “But fine. Their body language has a simple explanation. Thorin likes Bilbo now, because Bilbo saved his life and because of his heartfelt words about home. Otherwise Thorin is still an all-business leader, his mind still set only on seeing the quest fulfilled. Bilbo, while definitely more comfortable around him, is still a bit overwhelmed with his imposing personality and hasn’t had time to process Thorin’s sudden change of attitude towards him, which means he’s still surprised by it.”

“Oh well, he’ll have plenty of time to process Thorin’s ”change of attitude“, _and_ catch up with him,” said Mulder with a pleased grin.

“What does that mean?” asked Scully with a raised eyebrow.

“I think that Bilbo was encouraged by Thorin’s behavior on the Carrock. Whatever he sensed coming from Thorin, he is now happy to reciprocate.”

“Really? Expand the statement.”

“Did you see how he looks at Thorin when he frees him from Thranduil’s dungeons? Like he’s almost blushing?”

“That’s because Bilbo is a bit unsure there. Or even embarrassed. It’s awkward, him rescuing the leader of the Company, a king no less. He feels for Thorin being in this position.”

“Then when they stop at the overlook on their way to the Mountain, Thorin holds his hand and Bilbo looks at him in a certain way, smiling just barely. It’s like his face lights up at the slightest attention he gets from Thorin. He does that multiple times. You can see it best when Bilbo identifies the staircase and Thorin runs towards him and says, _You have keen eyes, Master Baggins_. Bilbo is with his back to him so he can’t see him, but just having Thorin that close to him and, if I’m not mistaken, touching his back, is enough to...”

“You have some keen eyes yourself, Master Mulder,” said Scully with great amusement. “How in the world did you see all this? Why can’t Bilbo just be excited that he managed to find the staircase at the opportune time for them to reach the Hidden Door before sunset? Getting approval from a person he looks up to is no small thing!”

“Sure, Scully. Bilbo is just a big sweetie who felt bad for Thorin for being imprisoned, and now is all animated because Thorin gave him his approval. If you don’t want to see it, that’s fine. It is not obvious yet, but it will be soon. There is also the moment when they’re running from Smaug and Balin pulls Bilbo in a new direction, and Bilbo calls for Thorin...”

“Yeah, yeah. I thought you might bring up that one. Bilbo is concerned there, as a good friend, who knows Thorin’s recklessness, would be; he is looking out for him. Mulder, it’s a nice try, and I am sincerely touched by their bond of friendship, but that is all that it is: friendship. And by the way, you haven’t said anything about Thorin. If he’s so in love with Bilbo as you made him out to be after that hug, I would think he’d express some of that love in this movie. But no. His sole interest is in taking back Erebor. Sure, he gives Bilbo a look of acknowledgment after Bilbo solves the Hidden Door puzzle, but alas, it’s much too brief, because he’s eager to enter the Mountain. Other than that I haven’t seen anything from him. Compared to _his_ efforts, I can’t blame a naive fellow like yourself for attributing to Bilbo all those butterflies in the stomach.”

“If I had to guess what’s on Thorin’s mind...” Mulder pondered carefully, “yes, taking back Erebor is his priority. He can’t afford to think of love. He still has the Company to watch over, his nephews included, one of whom is injured... and he’s on a really tight schedule. One minute delay could cost the whole quest. He’s probably making mental notes or something, _When this is all over I’ll ask him to stay_.”

“But this is all speculation. How do we know that he’s thinking of Bilbo like that? And don’t give me that hug again; that is old news.”

“The fact that he briefly takes Bilbo’s hand in his at the overlook. The way he looks at him at the Hidden Door, as you’ve mentioned. And when they get inside the Mountain, and he waits for Bilbo and Balin to finish talking so he can give Bilbo his final task... did you not see the nervousness and pain in his face? He knows that this needs to be done. He needs to send Bilbo down to face the dragon; that is what he hired him for. But he also knows how much Bilbo means to him now, hence the pain which we can also hear in his voice. It’s a very vulnerable moment for him.”

“And he can’t have the same pained expression if this were just someone he viewed as a dear friend?”

“You got me there, Scully,” said Mulder, much to her surprise.

“Wow,” she said, “you’re giving up that easily? You know, it’s not like I don’t _want_ them to be in love. After hearing from you for the last year, how I need to keep an open mind, I did try and look for evidence of love. But the evidence is inconclusive. Speaking of how they look at each other, let me tell you, none of those is a look of love.”

“Hmm?” said Mulder. “A look of love?”

“The look of _love_ , Mulder. The look you’d expect between two people who are, or are falling, in love. The look that Thorin gives the Mountain when he beholds that door and knows he can insert the key and open it. If he looked at Bilbo like that once in this movie, I’d come to your side. But he does not. The Mountain gets a look of love, and the gold, one of a different kind. Oh yeah,” she smiled insinuatingly, “perhaps Bilbo would settle for at least the look Thorin gives that gold, but no such luck.”

Mulder sighed. “Well, they’re not there yet. To look at each other like that. And Thorin is trying to focus on the quest.”

“But when you’re in love you give _the look_ , quest or not! You can’t help yourself!” Scully was on a roll. “Also, Bilbo is no better. Remember in _Hobbit 1_ , when they get to Rivendell? The way he looks at that place when he first lays eyes on it? And then when they’re leaving Rivendell and Bilbo stays behind to behold it one more time, with so much longing and regret that he can't stay there, and Thorin says, _Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up!_ If Bilbo looked at Thorin like that just once, we’d be toasting to their love right now and putting the matter to rest.”

“You have missed one moment, Scully,” said Mulder with great patience. “The look he gives Thorin in the Hidden Door scene, after he almost knocked the key down the Mountain.”

“What’s so special about it? All I see is a guy who is terrified that he almost made a very costly mistake.”

“No, Scully. That is not all you see. Try again. I know you can do it,” he said sweetly, with a smile of encouragement. “Let’s go over this slowly. Fear not. I’m with you, every step of the way.”

“O... K? So Bilbo is at the Hidden Door. He has just found the key-hole, but as he’s fumbling around looking for the key he almost kicks it over the cliff. Thorin rescues it. Bilbo knows he messed up really badly. If the key had fallen, the quest would fail. So he is afraid of Thorin’s reaction. But at the same time, he _didn’t_ mess up. He solved the puzzle for him. Therefore he _knows_ that Thorin can’t be too upset. So this is all very bewildering to him. As for Thorin, he is really blown away in this scene. The clever Master Baggins has done it again.” She stopped and examined Mulder carefully. “How am I doing?”

“I could kiss you right now, Scully,” said Mulder lovingly. “You have done a brilliant job walking me through the complexity of Bilbo’s emotions. But there is one more layer to them. He is afraid as you said, and also thinking, _If this won’t impress him then I don’t know what will_. But there is also the awareness that Thorin must be blown away, that makes him...”

“What? In love?”

“Not quite. It’s another high, like in the hug scene. He knows how Thorin reacted there. This is bigger. What this Mountain means to Thorin... is more than Thorin's life, which was at stake before the hug. Bilbo here is... another level of afraid, maybe.”

“He is afraid that this means love?”

“He... He didn’t expect things would go this far. That he, a hobbit from the Shire, could make such a difference in this person’s life, a person he greatly respects and admires. That he’d open the door to his home for him, essentially. So he feels that this could very well spell love.”

“So, he feels that thing in the air, again? Like in the hug?” said Scully, with no small amount of irony.

“He feels it as a possibility. Which _he_ caused, because he’s really good at what he does. Oh, Scully. I’ve always told myself that if the love is meant to exist between them, it would manifest one day, and I would see it. That day has come. It’s Durin’s Day, according to this movie. That’s when at least one of them felt it around them.”

“Just to be clear, because last time you said the love was something Tolkien placed around the characters...”

“I don’t think it’s Tolkien anymore, not after this,” said Mulder. “Here, the love is not over and above what the characters are feeling, but stems directly from Bilbo’s emotions. It’s not yet complete, Bilbo is not fully in love yet. It’s a possibility that Bilbo catches a glimpse of. Tolkien is not needed for this. The love would be there with or without his intention, and I’m inclined to think this is happening without his intention.”

“But if Tolkien didn't plan for this love, then who did?”

“Think of it this way, Scully: Bilbo and Thorin are like two machines that the author programmed to act in a certain way. He programmed them to go on this adventure, to follow a certain path to get there, and find creative ways to solve problems along the way. You know how sometimes, due to an oversight by the programmer, the machine doesn’t quite act as intended? I think that’s what’s happening with Thorin and Bilbo.”

“So Tolkien’s “code” entailed something that he could not foresee? A side effect of his writing?”

“Exactly. Tolkien did not foresee or intend for them to fall in love. But they did. Or rather, Thorin did, as I believe based on _Hobbit 1_. And Bilbo here is on his way. He’s still catching up with Thorin, but he sees what’s going on by now.”

“Mulder, if this were true, surely Tolkien would have become aware at some point that his own characters came close to falling in love? He lived and wrote extensively after _The Hobbit_. Yet he doesn’t indicate anywhere that he saw any love between them.”

“He was more interested in other things, like the Ring, the Elves... Thorin was dead, so it was kind of a dead end.”

“But what about the mithril? And Thorin’s heart which Bilbo stole, according to you? That’s Tolkien!”

“I think he didn’t know what he was doing. Scully...” said Mulder in a voice filled with emotion, “do you think he would have let Thorin die if he had known...”

At this, Scully could not contain her sadness. “It was a terrible thing when Thorin died,” she said as she put her arms around him, eyes full of worry in ominous anticipation. “That will be hard to watch, Mulder. I don’t often get emotional, but... I’m really not looking forward to watching that part.”

“We’ll have to, Scully,” said Mulder with quiet resignation. “We’ll have to watch it if we’re to really understand it all.”

_Mahal’s Halls, same day_

“Hey Uncle,” Kili whispered busily as he let himself in Thorin’s room. He was painfully aware he was interrupting his uncle’s special time watching Bilbo in Valinor, but this could not wait. “I’m watching _The Desolation of Smaug_ right now. I’m sorry to bother you. I’m assuming you’re watching your... stuff of interest in Valinor again?”

“What do you want?” answered Thorin without turning, his gaze fixed on the spot in his wall that was open once more.

“If I may ask for a favor, can you please find out if there’s an elf maid there, in Valinor, by the name of Tauriel? She’s supposed to be a great archer, all-in-all an amazing warrior. She’s got auburn hair, is tall and likes to dress in green. Oh, and she... umm...” Kili cleared his throat, “she hails from Mirkwood.”

“Your description is not much help. They all look like that,” Thorin scoffed. “Why the sudden interest?”

“They paired me with her in this movie. I’ve just watched the scene where I meet her. I really need to go back; I’m missing important plot points.”

“I don’t get to see many people in Valinor, Kili. Right now Bilbo is in his house, so that is where I’m watching. If he goes out later I’ll follow him, but I can’t promise he’ll run into anyone.”

“Uncle,” Kili took a chance, “is there a reason why that’s all you do with your special time every year? A few people are wondering, you know.”

“I miss him,” said Thorin, who found it was difficult to dissemble when Bilbo was in his view. Then he quickly changed the subject. “Try asking your mother. She’ll be glad to help you, even to find an elf.”

“Oh, no. Mom is also watching _The Desolation of Smaug_. Quite a few of us are, in fact. It’s not too late for you to join.”

Thorin shook his head. “Enjoy,” he said dryly.

“So, did you have any memorable lines in the movie?” Thorin asked Dwalin when all dwarves were finished watching their favorite worlds for the day.

“Aye,” said Dwalin. “ _We have a key. Which means that somewhere, there must be a key-hole._ ”

“No, seriously, did you have any memorable lines?”

“No. But your nephews tell me that in the first movie I refer to the hobbit quite a bit. I say stuff like, _I thought we’d lost our burglar!_ and, _Curse the Halfling! Now he’s lost?_ ”

Thorin was violently startled at that, and his eyes shone like daggers. Dwalin took the opportunity to make his inquiry.

“How is he?” he asked.

“Fine. He carries on with his nephew. He seems happy.”

“Thorin... Did something happen between the two of you during our quest for Erebor?”

“Nothing happened,” said Thorin.

“How did you feel when he solved the Hidden Door puzzle? When _thanks to him_ you could reclaim your kingdom, your throne, your crown?”

“Grateful. And eager for the reclaiming part.”

“Nothing more? Pardon my bluntness, but the way you look at him in this movie at said Hidden Door... if it weren’t for the horrendous task awaiting him I’d wager you’d rip his pants off right then and there.”

Thorin gave him a scandalized look. Then he took a patient, deep breath. “Dwalin... I asked you to do something for me a year ago. Do you remember?”

“To reach out to my fellow _Lord of the Rings_ subscribers and find out what happened to the mithril you gave the hobbit.”

“Right. Did you?”

“Well... Nobody knows for sure, because nobody is watching the Shire right now. It’s not clear if it stayed there. And it has not been spotted in Valinor by Gloin or his wife, the only dwarves who watch there every year to see their son. But a lot of dwarves believe the mithril is in Valinor. Master Baggins gave it to his nephew, and Frodo either kept it or gave it to his friend Sam Gamgee. Since both are in Valinor now...”

“Could Master Gamgee have left it in the Shire?”

“I don’t think so. The mithril held too much meaning for those involved in the quest for Mount Doom. It must be with Frodo or Sam, a precious reminder of their adventures.”

“Then why do I never see it in Master Baggins’ house? I _have_ noticed he keeps the map I gave him hanging on the wall by his bed. I’ve also seen Sting, but no sign of the mithril.”

“The map is a good sign, I’d say. Maybe the mithril is kept in Frodo’s rooms. Do you ever look there?”

“No. It’s bad enough that I’m watching Master Baggins without his knowledge or permission. I’m not going to pry into his nephew’s things.”

“Uh-huh. If you say so. Would it make a difference if he kept that shirt, Thorin?”

“I hope... I hope it would,” said Thorin longingly.

Dwalin met his eyes. He had to ask, even if it was already plain to him.

“You loved him, didn’t you?”

“Don’t...” Thorin tried with a faint voice.

“I won’t. Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I loved him then and I love him now,” said Thorin. “It never ends.”

Dwalin spit on the floor in disgust, and only someone like Thorin would know it was a well-meant gesture of empathy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Earth, Dec. 2014_

Shortly after _The Hobbit 3_ came out, Mulder and Scully ended up taking a week off from work so as to digest at leisure the epic conclusion of the beloved tale. The first viewing turned out to be quite unproductive; many tears were shed upon watching the scene of Thorin’s death. The next day they went again, determined to lock their hearts away and watch solely with their brains; they ended up leaving halfway through, after the scene on the ramparts. No amount of comic relief from the great Dain of the Iron Hills could make up for the heartbreak of seeing Thorin and Bilbo’s falling-out. They gave it one more try two days later, and finally managed to watch through the whole thing with a more detached attitude.

“I’ll tell you,” said Scully once they were back in Mulder’s office, “even if they’re just friends, that was really tough to watch.”

“Indeed,” echoed Mulder. “So, are you ready to give it your all in our last Bagginshield match?”

“Oh, I doubt it’s the last,” said Scully. Then she continued in a somber tone. “Bilbo didn’t love him, I know that much. The jury is out on Thorin, but if he was in love, for his sake I hope he was able to reverse the process.”

“Thorin’s behavior is consistent with all I said starting with _Hobbit 1_ ,” said Mulder. “I’m happy to see that his feelings endured.”

“Mulder... I said it before, Thorin changes with the weather. But go ahead, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“This is really heavy stuff, Scully. We should probably do a scene-by-scene analysis. Let’s start with the acorn scene. Need I state the obvious, that Thorin looks smitten with Bilbo once he sees that acorn?”

“Hmm. I would say you’re just distracted by the fact that he looks gorgeously handsome,” said Scully. “I think that is bound to cloud the vision of many as to what his real mental states are. He is mad, Mulder. His emotions are unstable and supercharged. First he is overly paranoid, ready to smash something. Then, after he changes 180 degrees, he’s overly endearing, sensitive and even tearful. There is no need for love as an explanation; it’s a classic case of madness, going from one extreme to another.”

“But it’s more than that. He has tears in his eyes when he understands that Bilbo _will_ go back to the Shire. Which, by the way, shows I was right about the book: Thorin did want him to stay.”

“The tears do not prove he wanted Bilbo to stay,” Scully countered. “Thorin is very touched that this hobbit cares so much about an acorn, such a little thing, while he, Thorin, is rattling the coins in his pockets like a madman. In this moment he realizes how bad his sickness is and how wonderful being like Bilbo must be.”

“But that’s just a roundabout way of saying what an amazing creature Bilbo is! And the look he gives Bilbo, Scully! What Thorin shows there is better than any look of love I’ve seen in any romantic flick! It’s more than sadness or being “touched”! Bilbo is the one who got away, or rather, will get away. Thorin missed out on this really beautiful person. He knows it. He knows he has alienated Bilbo with his madness. Bilbo’s statement _I’m going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End_ seals it for him. He becomes lost for words, which is unfortunate, but his love for Bilbo is very obvious.”

“Well, at least you agree that Bilbo is turned off by his madness?” said Scully.

“Yeah. I think that, based on what he got on the last leg of their journey, after Laketown, Bilbo expected the attentions from Thorin to continue once the quest was fulfilled. He is disappointed. This is no longer the Thorin who leads him confidently and securely to a space that feels like home. He understandably would like nothing more than to bolt right out of there.”

“Which, by the way, is also consistent with the book. Wait a second. Are we agreeing for once, Mulder?”

“Well... Bilbo is certainly holding back in this scene. It feels to me like he’s carefully trying to figure out, _Can I talk about this Arkenstone business with him? Is he lucid enough?_ He is walking on a tightrope. Once Thorin relaxes and smiles, Bilbo knows it is safe to bring this up. But all this effort in ascertaining Thorin’s mental state does not allow him to express his own feelings.”

“His feelings, which were invented late in the last movie, based on his awareness of an emotion about another emotion. Very muddled, Mulder. Very messy, this Bilbo business.”

“His feelings _are_ on display, though. Exhibit A: the acorn.”

“What’s the big deal about the acorn? As far as I can see it represents the purity and simplicity of growing things. It is what home means to Bilbo, and everything that the dark, cold Erebor is not,” said Scully with a grimace.

“It’s more than an acorn, though. That’s his love for Thorin he’s holding there, Scully. Acorn? Oak? Hello?...”

“Oh, good Lord!”

“You see, he is torn in this scene. He sees that Thorin has changed. He is terrified that he has lost the Thorin he so much admired. So he doesn’t want to believe that he could love Thorin. But...” Mulder adopted a smug posture, “I want to believe.”

“Let it out, Mulder. Don’t let anything stop you now.”

“So he’s hiding his love. From himself, first of all, and also from us. As a result, we can’t see his love for Thorin.”

“Other than in the acorn,” observed Scully with more amusement.

“Right! You’re really with it this time, Scully! But his love right now is tiny as a seed. Oh, that reminds me. This is too good. Remember we bought _An Unexpected Journey_ on Blu-Ray? There are valuable clues in the scenes with Bilbo at the beginning. I’m sure we’ve already gone over the fact that young Bilbo wears a vest with acorn buttons; coincidence? I think not! Old Bilbo, though? He wears a vest with _tree_ buttons!”

“Huh?!”

“Yes!! You can only see them if you seriously zoom in, and you absolutely need the high resolution provided by the Blu-Ray edition, but there are trees on his buttons! Undoubtedly a sign that his love for Thorin _does_ grow later.”

“You’ve lost it, Mulder.” Scully turned to his desk and began examining a random newspaper clipping. “ _Bigfoot spotted in Australia_ ,” she muttered. “This conversation makes me miss those days.”

“Let’s move on to the mithril scene,” said Mulder, suddenly in a hurry. “Once again, Thorin’s feelings are clear in the way he looks at Bilbo while he helps him put on the armor and as he inspects him right after. There is also much emotion in his voice.”

“Yes, but keep in mind he is still mad.”

“Now, now, Scully. This madness can only explain so many moments. Also, we can agree that his madness doesn’t account for the fact that he _gifts_ him the mithril, so why use it to explain the love in this gesture?”

“But if he loves Bilbo, why does he say the mithril is _a token of our friendship_?”

“You’ve answered your own question earlier, Scully. His madness is to blame.”

“In other words when it’s convenient for you, let’s use his madness. That’s weak, Mulder.”

“All right, all right. One explanation is that he doesn’t have any hope that his feelings will be returned, since Bilbo made it clear earlier he plans to go back to the Shire. The other explanation is Thorin doesn’t know where Bilbo is at with his feelings, and doesn’t want to scare him away. He can refer to friendship as a familiar place; in his mind, though, this gift means more.”

“Bilbo doesn’t seem to rise to the occasion,” observed Scully.

“True. Bilbo is holding back once again. He is very reserved and apprehensive, and clearly turned off. He doesn’t recognize the Thorin he likes, and is more and more worried that that Thorin is not coming back.”

“More than holding back, Mulder. By the end of this scene, when he hears Thorin say _I will not part with a single coin_ , he is done with him.”

“Yeah... Remember when I said that Tolkien did not intend for Bilbo and Thorin to fall in love? I think what happened is, while Thorin fell in love and just went with it, oblivious to the process and without questioning it, Bilbo at some point realized what was happening. He’s the machine that becomes aware of its own processes and begins making its own decisions. He wised up about the glitch in Tolkien’s writing and decided he would not have any of this love stuff. I believe that, while in the acorn scene Bilbo was still torn and still open to love, in this mithril scene he makes the decision to halt the process of falling in love with Thorin.”

“Great, then there’s hope yet for them to be just friends,” laughed Scully. “No doubt he is put out that Thorin is placing the gold above those loyal to him?”

“That’s correct; obviously, he doesn’t know the value of the mithril. But even if he did, Thorin’s failure to keep his word to the people of Laketown would be enough to make Bilbo run for the hills.”

“So then Bilbo is not really in love.”

“I think in everything, his pattern has been to follow Thorin’s lead. Thorin is not leading anywhere good right now, so Bilbo wants out, even though he _was_ falling in love. However, when Thorin charges out of the Mountain ready for battle, Bilbo realizes halting this process was a mistake. His expression there is very telling: he didn’t expect - he didn’t trust - that Thorin would snap out of madness; he now sees he has been wrong in his estimation. He can no longer fight his own feelings, and regrets that he has not embraced them fully. The Thorin he knows is back, and he is eager to follow him once more.”

“So now he _wants_ to love Thorin?”

“I believe so. But he doesn’t have time to expand on his feelings, to bring them to completion, because there is a battle going on. By the way, Scully, the look he gives in this scene when he hears Bombur sound the horn and sees that giant bell is the closest look of love I’ve seen on Bilbo. It’s all in that moment, his realization, that he was _not_ wrong to be falling in love with this person. Thorin to him is even more amazing now that he pretty much managed the impossible - to squash the madness that plagued his line and infused the Mountain! I don’t think the regret Bilbo feels here is so much that he betrayed Thorin, as it is that he betrayed his own heart by sabotaging his own feelings.”

Scully sighed. “Oh, Mulder, here we go again. I grant you he didn’t expect that the Thorin he liked would return. But his look could be one of admiration, and amazement, both at his own misjudgment and at the fact that Thorin somehow managed to conquer that awful sickness.”

“It _is_ those, Scully. But it’s also more. What he did - putting his feelings on hold - is costing him. That is what his expression is all about. Sadly, I think Bilbo remains stuck in an emotional limbo,” said Mulder gravely. He waited for Scully to counter; yet she was listening with an intrigued look, so he continued comfortably.

“We see it in Thorin’s death scene. Once again, Thorin is wide open with his emotions. It is plain as daylight he loves Bilbo and is full of regret that he didn’t treat him as deserved. As for Bilbo, however, it’s too late now to allow himself to be in love. Thorin is dying, and since the adventure is over, Bilbo’s story will soon be over.”

“So does he or does he not love Thorin by the end?”

“I think...” said Mulder, “I think he is stuck in an “almost”. Which would not be so bad; the issue is that he can’t turn it into anything more. To him it feels that it’s too late for that.”

“Hmm. Stuck in an “almost” could mean that he just values Thorin as a friend.”

“That’s what he’ll tell himself, perhaps,” said Mulder. “ _He was my friend_. _He could have been more, but I’m never going to find out; there is no way for me to explore my feelings for him now. To make them grow somehow_. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Unless his - their - story is not over, and maybe they did meet later in their afterlife or what not. It’s something we’ll never find out, Scully, how it ended for them,” he closed with great sadness.

“But the characters are not real, Mulder. They’re the product of someone’s imagination!” Scully exclaimed in exasperation. “Also, why does it have to be love in order for you to get so invested? Why can’t it be just a great friendship? It is not _less_ than love, you know? I am just as sad as you over their parting, and I only view them as friends!”

“It’s the romantic in me, Scully,” said Mulder with a wink. “What I like about their love is that it’s hidden. In these movies love is a puzzle waiting to be solved. It’s not _given_ to you. The more meaning you uncover the more you glean that you _haven’t_ uncovered. It’s like an upward spiral, much like our love was, in its initial stages. Though these guys... I’d say they take love to a new level.”

“Perhaps you’d have liked to go for one of them? Now you feel like you may have missed the boat?”

“Ah, but as you say, they’re not real,” Mulder replied with some satisfaction. “And I have a distinct feeling they’re both taken, anyway. As am I.” He moved closer to her and began kissing her gently, while still trying to get a point in. “Maybe there is a Bilbo and a Thorin somewhere. I wonder if we can communicate with them...” he pondered, evidently enjoying to see Scully make what he thought was an adorable attempt at multitasking.

_Mahal’s Halls, same time_

“Whoa...” Fili and Kili went as they witnessed the above exchange from their watching spot in Mahal’s Halls.

“We’re here!” shouted Kili. “You can talk to us!”

“Be quiet,” said Fili, knocking an elbow into him. “Can’t you see they’re having a private moment? Plus, they don’t want to talk to us! They’re just interested in Uncle and the hobbit.”

“Right,” said Kili with great disappointment. “It’s not like we can clue them in on the truth, either. Is it just me or did they for once agree on something? Scully didn’t oppose the theory that Uncle loved Bilbo.”

“I don’t know _who_ could oppose it,” said Fili. “He gifted Bilbo the mithril while in gold madness. We never understood the gifting part before, but the movie makes it clear. Therefore, case closed. It takes a dwarf to easily make that call, though.”

“And when Thorin died... It’s so obvious how much he loved him. In that scene all he cares about is to part as friends and to encourage Bilbo to live a happy life.”

“Though I’ll say,” added Fili uneasily, “it wouldn’t have hurt to confess his love to Bilbo there at the end. Saying _I wish to part in friendship_ doesn’t help if the person on the other end is so uncertain as poor Bilbo seems to be.”

“That’s part of why I think Thorin loved him, Fili, because he didn’t confess it,” said Kili with tears in his eyes. “He didn’t count himself worthy. It just shows how highly he thought of Bilbo. But oh, if only he had said something, we’d have a much happier Uncle to deal with on a day-to-day basis!”

“I’m not so sure about that. It’s not clear that Bilbo would have loved him back, Kili. I think Mulder is right. Bilbo _was_ falling in love with Thorin but paused the process, or even canceled it, who knows? Uncle hoarding the treasure must have been a huge turn-off.”

Kili sighed with hopelessness. “I guess that makes Thorin the one more in touch with his emotions. You'll have no trouble estimating the success of their love story just based on that.”

“Y...yeah. This has disaster written all over it. Poor Uncle.”

_Mahal’s Halls, same day, a few hours earlier_

“ _Were_ you in love with him?”

After watching the acorn scene and easily spotting a sappy-looking Thorin with unmistakable awe and tears in his eyes at hearing Bilbo was still planning to go back home, Balin had interrupted his viewing of _The Battle of The Five Armies_. He stood up in alarm and rushed to Thorin’s room, determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Does it matter?” said Thorin, turning slightly away from his wall to face Balin.

“Of course it matters.”

“Nothing can come of such a love now.”

“Nothing, unless the love is still alive in your heart.”

“He is far away from me,” said Thorin. “To hope that I will meet him when the world is remade...”

“It’s a good hope to have.”

“He never wanted me.”

“He never wanted anyone else, either. Trust me. If there’s one thing I saw after you died, it’s that there was _no one_. Thorin... maybe you _can_ reach out to him. If you truly love him, you might have the power to change something. You have to try.”

“I don’t know how to try,” Thorin murmured.

“I’m going back to watching. The battle is soon to begin. Enjoy the rest of the evening, laddie,” said Balin with much compassion in his voice. He got up and left Thorin to his world of choice, forsaking another attempt at breaking the walls around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the last chapter was getting a bit long, I decided to split it in two. So there will be one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy :))

_Valinor, later that day_

“Uncle Bilbo! Wait until you hear this!”

“What is it, Frodo?”

“I have big news! It’s about the dwarves from your book, the thirteen dwarves you journeyed with so many years ago. Apparently someone made three movies about your adventure!”

“Movies? What are those?”

“Like... pictures in motion? They’re a lot like plays, only recorded and shown on a screen. They were made in a place called Earth. Apparently they heard of us there; we’re actually quite popular! Even I appear in the first movie!”

“That’s fantastic! How did you learn of this?”

“It is the talk of all Valinor. Apparently the dwarves in the Halls of Mahal learned of it first. They have some sort of ability to peek into other worlds once a year. Now that the last movie is out, they are all in uproar. It had so much success in the Halls that even Mahal himself condescended to watch, and he said he’d never had so much fun in a long time.”

“Oh. That’s... wonderful. It’s too bad we don’t share the dwarves’ privilege. I should have liked to watch those movies!” said Bilbo with much longing in his voice.

“So anyway, Yavanna watched this third movie along with Mahal just a few hours ago, and afterwards immediately started spreading the word in other realms. She picked Valinor first because she knows you live here; she thought you’d be interested! As soon as they heard the news, some of the elves here found a way to get access to Earth in the last few hours and managed to watch it too. Now they’re searching Earth desperately, scrambling to find a theater where they’re playing the first two movies. The dwarves will have a laugh if they hear about this! Apparently some of them have already watched all three.”

“Ha! I can imagine the dwarves’ satisfaction at getting there first!” said Bilbo with great amusement.

“Uncle...” said Frodo hesitantly, “There is a bit of talk on a particular subject.”

“What subject might that be, my lad?”

“The dwarf king you journeyed with. They say that in this movie... he appears to develop strong feelings for you. Some say he goes so far as to offer you a courting gift; you can guess what they’re talking about. I would have never guessed that that mithril held so much meaning.”

“No, Frodo. You must not think such things.”

“To think that that shirt was so close to the evil of Sauron in Mordor... I almost feel bad that you gave it to me.”

“But it saved your life. Without its protection, the quest for destroying the Ring may have failed.”

“Right,” said Frodo, lost in deep thinking. “You see, the fact that it achieved so much almost shows that it was originally gifted out of love.”

“And why is that?”

“It’s something I’ve read in a book from the First Age. _The only thing that love cannot do is fail_.”

“If you’re saying that the mithril is THE reason why your quest didn’t fail, that’s a stretch,” said Bilbo, looking a bit troubled.

“Now, I have also heard that in the last movie you were really devastated over the dwarf king’s death. In the scene when he dies... it’s like your heart was ripped out of your chest. Yet you never gave that impression from your many retellings of your adventure.”

“Oh, Frodo. It’s up to the actors to play the characters how they see fit. I suppose all good stories deserve embellishment.”

“And is it? Embellishment?”

“That... is private,” said Bilbo.

“Oh. All right,” said Frodo. “I won’t pry any further. But I will say, Bilbo... I have also heard that the dwarf in question... Thorin...”

Bilbo lifted his sad eyes. “What about Thorin?” he asked.

“I have heard that Thorin is the only dwarf in Mahal’s halls who hasn’t watched any of these movies. And he’s got the most screen time in them!!”

“Really? What do you suppose he does instead?”

“He watches elsewhere,” said Frodo. “Only his Company know where. Neither he nor they will say.”

“It’s not hard to guess what place interests him,” said Bilbo. “Erebor, of course. He watches over the kingdom he so dearly loves.”

“Maybe,” said Frodo. “Or maybe there is a place that interests him more. Or a person.” He hugged Bilbo with much affection, and stepped out of the room.

Bilbo waited for him to depart. Then he stood from his chair and looked under his bed. There lay a small chest, and inside it there it was, the mithril coat that Thorin had given him, that Bilbo never learned the meaning of, whether it had been _the first payment of his reward_ or something else entirely. As he beheld the precious garment, memories and pain came flooding in. He had always been too afraid to go there in his mind. All he knew was that, if he could have turned back time, he would have refused to put it on. _You should have it, Thorin. It is you who should wear it in the battle_ , he would have said, if he had known how the adventure would end _..._ Then things went to a bad place in a hurry: the falling-out on the ramparts, the dreadful battle, and the impossible sight of Thorin dying. It had all been too much, to experience the shock of those three events while at the same time registering the fact that he was still alive and still wearing the armor that could have saved Thorin and that Bilbo didn’t even need that day. So he had tried to part with those bitter memories, none of which would bring Thorin back, and had aimed to be _plain Mr. Baggins of Bag-End, Under-Hill, again_.

He took the mithril out of the chest and stared at it for a few moments, then pressed it tightly against his chest. “Thorin,” he whispered. “I miss you so much.”

He placed the coat of mail on his bed, then went out for a walk, alone.

_Mahal’s halls, same day_

The dwarves in Mahal’s halls were all at dinner. They had finished watching the last installment of the _Hobbit_ trilogy, and were pumped to discuss it over food and beer. Mahal himself sat amongst them, all too happy to participate. His beloved Yavanna had left earlier, more than a little eager to teleport herself to other realms and share the news with her friends. As he carefully surveyed the tables filled with food and dwarves laid before him, Mahal frowned when he noticed that one of his children was absent.

“Where is Thorin, son of Thrain? Why is he not here?” he asked.

“He’s probably brooding somewhere,” said Dwalin. “This time of the year he gets really melancholic.”

“Oh, right... I remember now. I took pity on him for not enjoying _The Battle of the Five Armies_ with us, and extended his allotted fun time. I let him watch whichever world he likes until midnight.” Mahal smiled generously. “Let him enjoy himself.”

“Lord Mahal,” said Balin gently, “may I ask... on the subject of him and the hobbit... do you have any knowledge of...”

“The love aspect? No clue. If that hobbit is Thorin’s One, it was not by my doing. I don’t always have control in determining who is whose soulmate. Certainly did not have a hand in this one, nope,” he shook his head with frustration. “Now I don’t know what really happened, but if you go by _Hobbit 3_ there totally was something between them. Obviously Thorin proposed to him in that mithril scene, and was accepted, though perhaps unknowingly...” At this, a loud “Oooo!” was heard from all the dwarves present. “At any rate, my poor child, oh sweet Eru, he was doomed to love from the moment he walked through the Halfling’s door. But again, this is the movie. Whether any of this is true, only Thorin knows.”

“Is there hope for them, Father?” asked Balin. “I mean, it’s a tad late for this, even if his love _is_ returned...”

“There is always hope. If you asked my wife, she would say that _The only thing love cannot do is fail_ ,” replied Mahal. “But these are deep thoughts for this hour. Come, lads, let’s have more drinks. Let us toast to the dwarves who fought in the Battle of Five Armies! You all made me so proud. Especially you, Dain. The way you conducted yourself overall reminds me of why I got into the business of creating Dwarves in the first place!”

...Thorin watched as Bilbo returned from his walk, hung his coat and retreated to his bedroom without a thought for dinner or supper. It had been a long walk, and quite productive, for the hobbit ran into a beautiful elf with red hair, dressed in green, who was looking for his house, seeking to get acquainted with him. Thanks to Yavanna’s thoroughly informative scoop on _The Hobbit 3_ , she knew that an elf very similar to herself had been paired with a legendary warrior named Kili. She hoped she wouldn’t be too forward if she expressed curiosity to hear more about the heroic dwarf from the main protagonist of the movie.

Bilbo walked with her at length, told her all he could remember about Kili, and invited her to come visit him in a week. Then he bid her goodbye and went home, while the elf maid remained lost in her thoughts, wondering if there was a way to contact any of the dwarves in Mahal’s Halls and longing to meet the dashing prince of Erebor...

Bilbo lay on his bed, the candles still lit in his bedroom, and once again reverently touched the coat of mail lying next to him. “Thorin,” he called, trying to keep his voice low for fear Frodo would hear him. “I don’t know how to reach you.”

He didn't know that in Mahal’s Halls, where the clock had not struck midnight yet, Thorin was still watching him. In that instant the mithril on Bilbo’s bed started glowing in places, revealing runes that spelled something in Khuzdul. And Thorin knew that the runes spelled his response, “I am here,” and that Bilbo likely couldn’t understand them...

“I hear you don’t want to watch those movies, Thorin,” Bilbo continued, unsure where the runes were coming from or of their meaning, yet determined to voice his thoughts. “I wonder why. Perhaps it’s a bit... embarrassing to you? That there seems to be love surrounding our story,” he rushed to clarify.

“No!” Thorin shouted. He stopped himself in time from saying more, as he realized that perhaps Bilbo would be able to translate just this one word.

As Bilbo saw the runes, an idea struck him. Perhaps he could both figure out if this word meant “yes” or “no” and identify if the word came from Thorin at all...

“Thorin, do you like elves?” he settled on, though he knew this would by no means narrow things down to one single dwarf.

“No,” came the answer again. Bilbo took notice of it, eyes wide in surprise at what this may mean. This conversation required a serious leap of faith, and fast, for he knew, based on what Frodo had shared, that he and Thorin did not have much time.

“So... the love part was not embarrassing to you?”

“No,” Thorin repeated.

As Bilbo took in the answer, the memory of that day when Thorin had visited his house with a Company of twelve dwarves came to him in a hurry. His fear of the unknown, his hesitation to leave the comfort of his home, his need _to be led_ by someone else in a decision that he couldn’t make alone... Oh, how uneasy and afraid he had been that evening, and even more so at night, when he could still hear Thorin singing from the best bedroom next to his, the song that _gave him very uncomfortable dreams_... But this time, the decision was his alone to make, and there was no one who could help him make it; and to decide also meant to lead, for Thorin - if indeed it was Thorin on the other end - could do nothing but wait, wait for Bilbo to find the right words that could connect them further...

“Thorin, have you been watching me?” he asked, his eyes fixed on the mithril on his bed.

“Yes,” came the response, written in bright and clear Khuzdul letters.

Bilbo looked in wonder. “Hmm. I’ll take that as a yes. Year after year?”

“Yes.”

“ _Every_ year, since you arrived in...”

“Yes,” came the answer, and for all that Bilbo valued politeness he didn’t mind this interruption.

“Thorin...”

Bilbo did not know how to say this, and his shaky resolve felt threatened. Perhaps he was a coward, but... to ask Thorin point-blank if he loved him would be putting him on the spot! He needed to think of something less forward, while he knew the clock was ticking...

“Would you say that the way that we are in these movies is accurate? For your part?”

“Yes,” said Thorin again, and the mithril coat started vibrating, its links making a rattling noise. Bilbo seized it in a bit of fright, wondering if this meant that Thorin’s time watching another world was at an end.

“I wish I could see you,” he said. “So I could tell this to you in person. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Thorin, and this time Bilbo heard the words. At that same moment, the treasured map of the Lonely Mountain that hung on the wall above his bed began expanding up, down, left and right, until the Mountain in it reached the size of his bedroom wall. To Bilbo’s astonishment, a small door appeared at the base of the Mountain. It opened, and Bilbo stepped through it.

He felt himself carried into darkness, first onward, then down, then onward again, then up, and then repeating this pattern of paths a few times, until he arrived in front of a dark blue wall that looked like a _dead end_ , with no door to break on through to the other side. And as he held the mithril mail close, he was about to ask where to now, when suddenly a bright light projected from the mithril onto the blue wall. And the wall broke into many pieces, not quite with the same fierceness as when Erebor’s wall had been torn down in _The Battle of the Five Armies_ , but the spirit was there. And Bilbo tried to hang on to himself as a wave of light flowed from his being onto the space that opened in front of him.

In such manner did Thorin’s wall break at last as Bilbo entered Mahal’s Halls, and each found himself face to face with his love, bright light shining around them.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is it really you?” Bilbo murmured, out of breath, as he reached for Thorin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Thorin did not answer. He just held him close, and Bilbo wrapped his arms around him and let go of the mithril, which now lay between them, pressed against both their bodies. And they stayed like that for a time, while neither could speak or even truly believe, until Thorin slowly released them.

“Tell me that one more time.”

“I love you,” said Bilbo achingly. “I’ve missed you so much, all these years. Yet I never thought I had the right to even wish to see you again. Or to be loved by you.”

“You have the only right,” said Thorin. He took Bilbo’s hands in his, regarding them with silent awe and marveling at the feeling of touching them.

“You weren’t supposed to die,” said Bilbo, his eyes full of tears. “I couldn’t bear it.”

“I am so sorry. I had no notion it would affect you so.”

“It was not your fault. If I had known... well, I still don’t know what the mithril means. But... it should not have been me wearing it that day. It should have been you. It is I who am sorry.”

“No,” said Thorin. “It was meant only for you. This was the only thing I had that could show you what I felt for you. What I still feel for you. I hoped you would keep it, and see that it would endure. Like my love.”

“Can it be true? After all this time?”

“I have always loved you. But it feels like I’m always beginning. There is so much love, and I have not known what to do with it. But now that you’re here...”

“First thing, we’ll have to watch those movies,” said Bilbo with a smile. “It seems to me they offered us a lot to be grateful for. But how is this possible, Thorin? How did I get here?”

In that moment they heard the clock strike midnight. “It was my doing,” a voice interrupted ungraciously. “I am Mahal, the Father of Dwarves. I was touched by your conversation.”

Thorin hadn’t realized this, but Mahal had left before the dinner party was over and had been watching him from a small distance, very curious to see, and willing to help with the outcome of his child’s effort at connecting with his world of choice.

“Oh, goodness. Lord Mahal,” said Bilbo, looking positively bewildered. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“It also helps that I really liked that third _Hobbit_ movie,” Mahal grinned. “So. Question for you two. Thorin, the sappiest dwarf I’ve ever created, your love for the hobbit is clear. You, on the other hand, Master Baggins of the Shire, are you really in love with my son here? And if so, for how long? There are quite a few people who _need_ to know.”

“I’ve loved him since he...” Bilbo glanced at Thorin shyly. “Since he played the harp and sang that song in my home. And I will say, Thorin... I have travelled and seen a lot in my life, and heard lots of high quality music played by wonderfully skilled creatures, but never have I heard anything more beautiful than that song.”

“ _I_ have. The way Dain talks to Thranduil in _Hobbit 3_ , _that_ is music to my ears,” said Mahal with a twinge of jealousy in his voice. “But I digress. Oh, you guys, this is very sweet and warms my heart,” he laughed. “I’ll have to find a way to reach Earth and inform that Mulder fellow about this. We owe him a lot; after all, he and Agent Scully are how we got to hear of these movies, thanks to your two mischievous nephews, Thorin. And then Mulder can feel free to tell everyone else that _this_ is how it went: you guys were in love all along.”

“NO!” they heard a shout, accompanied by the sound of footsteps approaching. Fili and Kili came in, together with Balin and Dwalin, at once anxious to protest Mahal’s idea.

“No, not Mulder! Anyone but him! He has... a bit of a reputation on Earth. No one will believe him!” said Fili.

“That’s not my problem,” said Mahal. “If they don’t like him over there, that’s their loss. I like the dude, at least the account of him that you two have graced me with all evening.”

“By my beard, is that our hobbit?” asked Balin and Dwalin in unison, as they could finally see Bilbo’s figure, now distinguishable in the light that surrounded him and Thorin.

Mahal signalled them to be silent. He was not finished talking for one thing, but was also starting to realize he may have interrupted Thorin and Bilbo’s moment prematurely.

Thorin brushed Bilbo’s curls with his fingers, gazing at him in perfect adoration, happy that for a second their eyes were turned from Mahal back to each other. “My love,” he whispered, “I never thought this could ever be real.”

Mahal cleared his throat with some impatience. “Master Baggins, one more question for you. Do you wish to stay here on a more permanent basis?”

“I... wish to be wherever Thorin chooses to be.”

“And you, son of Thrain? Where might you wish to be?”

“Wherever my One is happy,” said Thorin. “I will follow him.”

“Ah. So then _I_ can decide where to put you two, perhaps.” They nodded. “All right. I have an idea. I hear that on Earth a lot of _Hobbit_ movie fans are popping out fan-fiction about you two like there’s no tomorrow. What do you know, some of those stories focus on the two of you meeting in the afterlife. After watching this epic movie I’m eager to get my hands on them and read where those authors imagine you’ll spend your time together. I’ll leave the decision of your residence to the author of the story I like best. But first, I’m going to binge watch _Hobbit 1_ and _2_. Got to get a head start on those elves.”

“That sounds good, Lord Mahal,” said Bilbo. “One word, if I may... I left my nephew, Frodo, back in Valinor. He’s probably worried about me. Is there a way for me to...?”

“Yeah, that’s all arranged. I left him a note in your bed. He knows where you are and will come to visit you in a day or two. Or... how about we make it a little later than that. It’s obvious you two need some alone time.”

“Oh, Father, that reminds me,” said Thorin. “My nephew, Kili, asked me to find out if there is an elf maid named Tauriel in Valinor. I did find out that there is someone who matched the lady in the movie: red hair, dressed in green, great warrior... Though Kili says that the movie Tauriel has really long hair, while the Valinor elf’s hair is considerably shorter; actually... she is shorter altogether. And I didn’t catch the Valinor person’s name.”

“Oh,” Bilbo jumped in. “Then we have a small problem. I met the person, and...”

“It’s not an elf maid?” asked Dwalin.

“It’s a maid, but her name is Danielle.”

Kili gave a whistle of surprise. “Wow! Does she have superpowerful reasoning skills? Beauty _and_ brains?”

“Ah, yes, Kili,” said Mahal with a grin of satisfaction. “I definitely had a hand in this one. It’s no coincidence you’ve had a crush on that Scully agent for years; she resembles your One in more than one way, and a bit of a warrior herself, by Earth standards. Nice work, my boy. Very, very creative. You’ve done the best you could despite the restrictions placed around you. We’ll figure out a way to make you and Danielle meet. One couple at a time, all right?”

“Thank you, Father,” said Thorin with great hope that his part of the conversation was over. He couldn’t wait anymore. He turned back to Bilbo and they kissed for the first time, and the love between them was a wave that came floating like a gleam, reflecting in the myriads of intricate patterns of glass and gems that adorned Thorin’s room. And they stayed in that kiss for countless seconds, tasting each other again and again in numberless ways, and in it they poured the heartbreak of how much they had lost, and how much they’d missed each other during their endless waiting; and when the kiss was consumed, their hopelessness and sorrow were dissolved. Not much more is known about that moment, for when it was over, Bilbo took a second to look towards Mahal, who was still standing there open-mouthed in amazement at their display, and spoke.

“Excuse me, but... can you please not mention how _this_ bit went, to anyone on Earth, or here in your Halls? Or even to your wife? Some things _are_ meant to be private.”

“Indeed they are,” said Mahal with a wicked smirk. And he left Thorin’s room to attend to watching the movies and reading the stories he was so eager for.

_Earth, six hours later that night_

...Mulder had fallen asleep at his desk, _Hobbit_ book and DVD’s also present, and papers filled with notes, arrows and diagrams. The coffee had gone cold and Scully had gone home, when his computer, with The Hug wallpaper on the desktop, suddenly flickered, and a message wrote itself in big rune-like letters.

_To: Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, FBI_

_From: Mahal, Mahal’s Halls_

_Bagginshield is real._

As if led by a supernatural force, Mulder jolted out of his chair and read the message, blinking in astonished surprise.

“Mahal?! Wow!! THE Mahal?”

After a few moments he remembered himself, adjusted his hair and tie, bowed and said: “Mulder. At your service.”

 _Mahal. At yours_ , came the answer on the screen.

After a much longer while, Mulder remembered he could use other words.

“This is a great honor. May I ask if they were _both_ in love?”

_I’m pretty honored myself. Yes. They loved each other from the beginning, but kept it secret like the idiots that they are._

“And the thing I felt surrounding them in The Hug, that inexpressible quality... Here,” Mulder said, pointing at his wallpaper, “do you know anything about that?”

_What you felt was Thorin’s hope. He learned early on that the movies were being made, and unknowingly influenced part of their making. His hope, that someone would manage to create a connection where he could not, manifested on the screen. You did not discern love coming from him because at that time he did not dare show his love to anyone, even himself. But his hope was there, the only thing he allowed._

“So he wanted to believe. That one day...”

_That one day all he wished for would come true. Something like that._

“And Bilbo? Did he really interrupt his process of falling in love at some point, or did I read that wrong?”

_He was in love from the beginning. But I think he was also very cautious. Love takes a leap of faith. He was in it, but I think he was also very afraid of it, at times._

“Huh,” said Mulder, a bit confused. “Do you think you can maybe expand on that? Scully is going to find all kinds of loopholes in this account.”

_I don’t know all the details on that. I make Dwarves, not Hobbits. My wife might know. But I’ll say, I thought Dwarves were secretive; that Hobbit takes the cake._

“Lord Mahal...” said Mulder, eyeing his computer screen with utmost hope, “by any chance do you happen to know if they got together in the end? Does _anyone_ know?...”

The screen did not display any more messages. Mulder was neither entirely surprised, nor entirely displeased. He remained there, staring at the screen, taking numerous pictures of Mahal’s words, pondering over their mysterious font, and thinking of the most effective way of breaking the news to Scully later.

_Mahal’s Halls, present_

...Mahal has not revealed to Mulder that Bilbo and Thorin did get together in the end. He has said he would reveal the truth when he has read all the Bagginshield stories written in all the worlds. As their number on Earth keeps growing, to this day he is still reading, and quite possessively guarding the secret of the real ending, while Thorin and Bilbo are ever learning, first-hand and unhindered, in a place undisclosed and subject to change, the truth about their love.

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized quotes in this story are from J. R. R. Tolkien’s The Hobbit or from Peter Jackson’s Hobbit Trilogy, with one exception. The quote Frodo and Mahal mention in Chapter 5 is from a commentary to Corinthians 13, the beautiful Bible passage that ends with “And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️


End file.
